Freedom Fighter
by sandlover
Summary: Evie is the gunner aboard the Nebuchadnezzar. She joins Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus in the fight for Zion. I'll think of a better summary later.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: the Matrix is not mine, and neither are any of the characters in it, except Evie. Yes, my new character. May she be as aggressive as Gwen and as smart - alecky as Adrian! With a little bit of sarcastic humor thrown in

Yes, I am trying my hand at a Matrix fic! Which means my family is going to be getting a whole lot of Matrix for the next month or so. Eowyn Skywalker (Elf with a Lightsaber) inspired me yesterday evening! Then I didn't sleep all night because a whole ton of ideas were running through my head anyway, after you are done reading and reviewing this, you will go read and review one of her stories, or Agent Smith will get you (ducks and looks around) okay, on with the story!

The streets of the city were crowded. Up in the sky, grey clouds hung low on the horizon and cool winds blew. People meandered down the busy street, some walking at a leisurely pace, other's walking quickly along, late for some meeting. Down an alleyway and around a few large buildings, a sleek black Mustang Mach 1 rumbled. A silhouette could be seen through the darkly tinted windows. The ringing of a cell phone echoed through the narrow alley.

" What is it?" the young woman in the car asked quietly.

" Are you there yet?" the deep voice on the other end inquired.

" Don't the computers tell you that?" the girl asked quietly, a slight smile on her face.

" Evie, this is no laughing matter. You need to retrieve him. The Agents will know soon what we are up to," the voice reprimanded.

" I know, Morpheus. And yes, I am almost there," Evie answered.

" Good, now hurry!" he ordered. Evie hung up the phone and shifted the car into first gear. Slowly, she crept along the alleyway. Evie was there to retrieve Neo Anderson. Most girls her age, which was sixteen, were still in Zion, but ever since Morpheus had freed her, she had worked on the _Nebuchadnezzar_. When asked why he had freed her, he only replied that the Oracle had told him to do so. Evie had quickly proven herself a valuable member of the crew. She was the gunner, and a good one at that. Firearms were her specialty, and she was fast. Which was partly why Morpheus had decided to send her on this mission. 

" Ah," Evie growled as she emerged onto a main street. She would have to cross, and it was clogged with traffic. Unable to bear the silence anymore, she turned on the radio. Britney Spears filled the car. Evie wrinkled her nose in disgust and quickly turned it to another station. Blondie now filtered through the speakers, and Evie was happy. She tapped her leather - gloved hands against the steering wheel as she waited for the gridlock to clear. A man in a suit crossed in front of her. Evie's hand automatically went to the gun she had stored in the pocket of her black cargo pants. He was no Agent, but merely looked like one. She laughed silently at herself and ran her hands through her short platinum blonde hair, causing it to stick out at odd angles from her head. 

" A little jumpy today," she muttered to herself as a way was made in front of her. Boldly, she gassed the car and shot through the opening. Once in the shade of another alley, she flipped the radio off and concentrated on driving. Sounds echoed in places like this, and she didn't like it. The rumbling of the Mach 1's motor echoed off the walls of the buildings. Evie smiled at the sound. She missed cars. Tank had done a good job with this one. Quickly, she picked up her phone and dialed.

" Operator," Tank's voice came from the other end.

" How far?" Evie asked.

" You'll cross another street, then - hold up!" he suddenly exclaimed. Evie stiffened and quickly scanned the alley with her green eyes.

" Tank, what is it?" she asked, her voice tight.

" You got company! Agents are headed your way!" Tank warned.

" Where can I get an exit?" Evie asked.

" Can you get to Thompson and Laurel?" he asked. It was an exit that Evie had used many times and was in an apartment complex across town.

" With this car? Heck yeah!" Evie exclaimed with false security. One never knew with agents.

" Then move, girl! They are getting closer!" Tank yelled. Evie hung up and shifted the car into first. Then, quick as she could, she let off the gas, pushed the clutch, and shifted into second. The car leapt forward. Evie shot through the alley and hit the street. She turned in front of a Jeep and shot down the busy street, weaving in and out of traffic. There was another alley that she could use to connect with Thompson. Evie hit an intersection and slammed her combat boot on the gas and turned left. She could see the agents behind her. Holding the steering wheel with one hand, she pulled her handgun out with the other. When she looked up again, she saw that to her dismay the alley was blocked! A quick glance in her rearview mirror told her that the agents were rapidly approaching. A bullet ripped through her back window and shattered her windshield. Evie flung herself against her door and hit the brakes. Without stopping, she turned her car so that the passenger side faced the agents, blocking the alley. She kicked her door open and ran into the nearest building. A flight of stairs loomed up to her left and she shot up them. When Evie was on the third floor, she heard the agents burst in below. One fired his gun up through the stars. Evie leapt towards the wall and continued running. Finally, she reached a window that was facing the apartment complex.

" Yah!" she yelled as she shoved her foot through the glass. Evie shoved off her trench coat and pulled herself up onto the ledge and launched off the windowsill and onto the fire escape just as the agents reached her. One reached out and grabbed her foot, but Evie was too far out for him to get a grip. It did, however, slow her down in mid air. Evie was barely able to grab the rails of the fire escape. She dangled in mid air for a moment, then swung her legs up and yanked herself up onto the stairs. A phone was ringing on the inside and the agents were pounding behind her. An open window served as an entrance to the room. Evie jumped through it and ran down the hall. The ringing grew closer, and so did the agents. A bullet tore by her, ruffling her hair in it's wake. Bile rose into Evie's throat as she threw herself through a door. There was the phone hanging on the wall. Evie picked it up.

" Tank, hurry!" she screamed as the Agents thundered into the room. One of them pointed his gun point blank at her forehead. He pulled the trigger less than a second after Evie vanished.

Yeah, that was it! I love leaving you guys in suspense. Well, sorta. Now go review! Now, on with test prep and the dreaded metric system!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: if I owned the Matrix, I would tell you. But I don't. Evie and her Mustang Mach 1 are mine, though (I neglected to tell you about the car in the last chapter). Sadly, I don't own a Mach 1. The only car I have to my name is our Jeep, which is about as old as me and in serious need of a paint job, which it will have before I have to drive it.

Evie's eyes snapped open. Tank was pulling the cable out from the back of her head. She sat in the chair, gasping like a swimmer who has resurfaced from the depths of a swimming pool.

" Are you all right?" Trinity asked, her face filled with concern.

" Yes," Evie managed to whisper. 

" That was close," Switch remarked as she heaved Evie out of the chair.

" You have absolutely no idea," Evie said as she staggered. 

" Did you see him?" Morpheus asked. Evie shook her head. She had not seen Neo Anderson, and, thankfully, neither had the agents.

" Then we still have time to act. Rest up, Evie," Morpheus said as he patted her shoulder. Evie stood and slowly made her way to her bunkroom. Once inside, she shut the door and fell on her bed, asleep before she even it the pillow.

" Evie, wake up!" Trinity whispered urgently.

" Huh?" Evie asked groggily.

" Morpheus wants us to go back into the Matrix and try to make contact with Neo," Trinity answered, trying not to laugh at Evie's bed head. Evie glared at her and pushed herself out of bed.

" Alright," she said. Trinity stood and walked out of the room, leaving Evie to pull her boots on. After they were all buckled up, she stood and stretched like a cat, wincing at her slightly sore muscles.

" Are you ready?" Morpheus asked as she walked towards the chairs. 

" Yes," she answered quietly as she lowered her tall, slender frame into one.

" You are going to a club in Chicago," Tank notified her.

" I do not think I am old enough to go clubbing," Evie remarked as her hands and feet were strapped down by Dozer. Tank laughed.

" You are going to be standing by the door and keeping a good eye out until Trinity gets back," Morpheus said.

" Yes, captain," Evie said calmly just before the cable was pushed into the circular plug into the base of her neck. Trinity and Evie were now in the matrix and standing in a darkened alley. Across the street, Evie could see the pulsing neon lights of the club.

" Is that it?" Evie asked.

" Yes, he should be in there. Once we get inside, you stay near the door and keep your phone ready," Trinity ordered.

" Naturally," Evie whispered as the two set out across the scummy street, their trench coats fluttering like winged bats in the slight breeze. Evie glanced the crowd over as she pulled her black wife beater tank top down over the top of her black cargo pants. 

" I think we over dressed," she whispered to Trinity as two scantily clad women walked by. Trinity managed the ghost of a smile at Evie's remark. This was serious business, calling for an equally serious attitude. They got in line and stood quietly until they reached the door. The man looked them over and let them in without any questions. _Shows how much security they have, letting someone young like me in here,_ Evie thought in distaste as she moved to the side of the door.  
" Hold this," Trinity ordered coolly as she handed Evie her trench coat. Evie took it and waited for further orders, which she knew, were not long in coming.

" If anyone talks to you, tell them you are waiting for someone. If there is trouble, you know what to do," Trinity dictated, arching her eyebrow with the last statement. Evie patted her pocket were she always kept her gun. Trinity nodded and began to weave into the crowd. Evie watched her go, wondering who Neo Anderson was. The blaring club music filled her ears as she waited, causing her head to pound. Out of nervous habit, she started running her hands through her hair. More time past, and she began to attack her nails with a vicious will, another nervous tendency. Evie craned her neck and tried to spot Trinity. After a moment she found her in the shadows against a wall, talking to a tall, pale man with black hair. _That must be Neo,_ she thought as she watched the two. Trinity didn't waste time. She said what she was supposed to, then began to make her way back to Evie.

" Let's go," she ordered curtly as Evie handed her trench coat to her. Once outside, Evie's natural curiosity took over.

" Was that him?" she asked eagerly as the club faded.

" Yes," Trinity replied simply.

" What did you say?" Evie asked.

" What I was told to," she answered simply.

" What are we going to do next?" Evie persisted.

" I don't know," Trinity answered, now smiling down at the girl. Evie's phone rang and she once again became business.  
" What is it?" she asked.

" I've got an exit for you, down the street at a pay phone. Hurry, I don't know how long your presence is going to go unnoticed," Tank said quickly, then hung up.

" This way," Evie said curtly as she snapped her phone shut and quickened her pace down the street. They reached the phone booth without event, but Evie was on edge. The phone rang.

" You go," Trinity said.

" I have the gun, so I'll go last," Evie countered. Trinity knew the argument was pointless, so she picked the phone up. Within seconds, she disappeared and dropped the phone, leaving it dangling by its cord. Evie lifted it and set it back on the receiver. She glanced around warily as she waited for it to ring again. She jumped a mile when it did and, without hesitation, she put it to her face and too was gone.

That was a short little chapter. I would have gotten it up faster, but I felt the pressing need to watch the movie first. I'm trying to decide what is going to happen next, so the next chapter might be a little slow in coming or I may suddenly figure out what I want to happen at the next chapter may be up at warp speed! One can never tell

Okay, on my profile page it says I have eight reviews for this story, but only two of them are being shown. I do know that fanfiction had some stuff going on that might have messed that up, so I don't know what the reviews said. If you are one of the six reviews that were not displayed, know that I appreciated your attempts and please review again, I love it when you do!

Pandagrrl: my reviewer who saw the beginning of my writing career on fanfiction and will probably be there for the end, whenever the heck that happens! I am happy that even though you are not a big Matrix fan that you love my story and decided to read it! Here's more!

Hazard: I LOVE Mustangs, especially the old Mach 1's with the fast backs! They are wicked awesome! It makes me sad that they don't make them like that anymore thank you for reviewing my story and I am really glad that you liked it! This chapter isn't as action packed, but stuff will get more exciting later on!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: The Matrix is not mine, but Evie is, so stay away or risk the wrath of Hmm, let me think about that one

Evie sat in the front seat of the large sedan that Apoc had parked underneath the bridge. They were waiting for Neo. The Agents had found him, and they were there to bring him to Morpheus.

" Trin, do you see him?" Evie asked. Trinity looked out the rear window from where she was sitting in the backseat.

" Not yet," Trinity answered.

" It certainly is pouring," Switch muttered from where she was sitting next to Evie. Rain was streaming of the bridge, creating a thick curtain of water, making it difficult to see much of anything.

" I know," Evie muttered. She had always liked the rain, and at the moment she wanted nothing more than to unroll the window and put her hand out. But she could not.

" Do you see him?" she asked two minutes later. Switch heaved an exasperated sigh and shook her head. Evie grinned, knowing she was kidding. Trinity suddenly stiffened, and through the think curtain of rain, Evie could make a walking figure out. It was Neo. Evie could see that he was very tall, with dark hair.

" Get in," Trinity commanded him sharply from her open door. He did, and Apoc began to roll out from under the bridge. Evie didn't know how he could see, the windows were so foggy. Evie turned in her seat so she was facing Neo. In an almost leisurely fashion, she pulled out a handgun and pointed it at him, her hand resting across the back of her seat.

" What the heck is this?" he asked, indicating Evie's gun.

" It's necessary for our protection, Neo," Trinity replied in a calm voice.

" Don't make me use it, I really don't fancy spilling your mess all over the seats," Evie muttered with a hint of an impish grin. Trinity shot her a withering glare, and the grin disappeared and was replaced by a scowl that made Evie look two years younger.

" Protection from what?" Neo asked, his eyes never leaving the gun.

" From you," Trinity answered as she reached down to the floor of the car and came up with a strange piece of machinery.

" Take off your shirt," Switch said from the front seat. Neo looked back and forth from Evie's gun to the machine in Trinity's arms.

" What? Why?" he asked suspiciously.

" Stop the car," Switch said, and Apoc obeyed.

" Listen to me, coppertop!" Switch snarled, " We don't have time for 'twenty questions right now! There is only one rule. Our way, or the highway." Evie looked out into the rain, wondering what Neo would choose.

" We can't let him leave!" Trinity exclaimed as Neo opened the door.

" Neo, you have to trust me!" she continued.

" Why?" he asked again.

" Because you've been there, Neo. You've been down that road and you know exactly where it ends. And I know you don't want to be there," Trinity finished. Neo considered this for a second, then closed his door.

" Good choice," Evie muttered. Neo pulled his shirt off.

" Lie back," Trinity commanded.

" What is this thing?" he asked as he obliged.

" We think you are bugged. Just relax," Trinity answered as she moved the machine into position. Evie gritted her teeth and lowered her gun a bit. She herself had never been bugged, but she knew that it was not a pleasant thing to go through. The machine whirred as it suctioned itself to his belly. Neo yelled as a something underneath his skin began moving. Evie looked away briefly.

" Come on," Trinity muttered. Evie heard a splat and turned to see the remains of the bug in a glass tube on the machine.

"Got it," Trinity said as she pulled out the tube and threw it out the window.

" Now we go to Morpheus," Evie muttered as the car moved on through the night.

I got bored, so I figured I would update. I try to get most of the lines right, which is easier because I have a script on the Internet, but don't freak out if it isn't right. I sometimes change it if I think another way of saying things is in order or I need to fit Evie into the story. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but please review this one.


End file.
